A Huntress' Tale
by Jlate
Summary: Set after Thy Kingdom Come.After the death of her universe's Joker.Helena Wayne looks back at what led her to losing her father.Rated for minor swearing and angst


_Author's note: After reading part two of Thy Kingdom Come, I was quite interested in the Earth-2 story. This story will be in Huntress' perspective, looking over the history of Earth-2. Because the story came out in 2008 while the original Earth-2 was erased in the mid 1980s, the "golden years" of these heroes will be set at least 20 years after the WWII and post-war era_

_Characters_

_Helena Wayne/Huntress-Born to Selina and Bruce Wayne in 1975, Helena is a detective and member of the JSI. She serves as the Batman's successor, and has inherited his fortune_

_Bruce Wayne/Batman-Born in 1942,Bruce Wayne was orphaned as a child due to a street mugger. Ever since then,dedicated himself to battle crime,basing his design off the mystery men of the WWII era. Over time,he opened his heart and married a reformed Selina Kyle,later revealing his identity to the public. Bruce Wayne was killed,exhausted from the injuries he suffered through the decades_

_Dick Grayson/Robin-Like Batman, Dick Grayson lost his parents to crime at 8. No wonder their fates were entwined. In 1969, he became the Batman's ward. He continues being Robin even after his mentor's death. He has a romantic interest in the Huntress, but chooses not to act on them_

It's been a few days since the Joker died. Not by my hand, but I still enjoyed it. Sure,it may be disturbing. A guilty pleasure. But it's not the most disturbing reaction to his death. I saw that creep laugh and smile as he gets electrocuted. I bet he was thinking he could continue his battle with my father in the afterlife. After all he has done, I don't think Hell can rightfully punish him. When the JSI was formed, my father said we inherited a Rouges Gallery that was ebbing away. In a way, that's true. There were little to no new villains, and the villains were getting older. Sure, guys like the Gentleman Ghost, the Ultra-Humanite and Vandal Savage won't, but the others certainly will. The elder Luthor has long since disappered, Dr Psycho suffered a heart attack and now the last of my father's rouges are gone

My father, the Batman. The world's greatest detective,ushering in Gotham's Golden Age. Everyone knows his story. At times, I can't help but think revealing who he was led to his death. I remember when I was a kid, and he'd tell me about how he foiled the Mad Monk, or prevent the Penguin from a puffin-led heist. He told me ever since mom's denouncement of crime, he felt the other criminals could soon realize the error of the ways. I remember when I asked mom what she saw in dad to convince her to end her thievery. She said, with a smile, "What I saw?He was like a male version of me. Another dark, beautiful creature that prowls the night."That always made me smile too. Ever since the two hit it off, my father has accepted the police as effective. He helped train them, and Gotham was, for the most part, free of criminals

But it seemed like in the twilight of his life things went to Hell in a hand-basket. My father still donned the cowl, continuing his war on crime beyond Gotham. Before disappearing, Superman had to deal with dad's failing marriage. Mom couldn't deal anymore with a man who put his life at risk,even beyond his prime. Karen once heard Kal storm out of the JSA meeting room. Mumbling "Hasn't he learned he's too old to don the cowl?He has a daughter to take care of for God's sake!" It was like he was returning to his lone days before mom, and maybe even Dick. And to think,the two fought off communist scientists planning to use kryptonite as a power source for a nuclear bomb together. Superman vanished trying to go after Alexei Luthor, and soon it became impossible to reconcile

_2 years ago_

A familiar, bat-like figure prowled the alley-way. The figure was known as Batman, an identity forged from an act of crime and act of murder. Bruce Wayne, who removed the criminal element until recently. He had found Harvey Kent's body, with a strained smile. "I never expected the Joker to return from the dark. I haven't seen him in 20 long years, and didn't think he would come back. Boy,he will be surprised when he finds out Gotham isn't a revolving door anymore." Harvey Kent was the first Two-Face, his sanity and face restored a long time ago. Turns out the Scarecrow was hired, and after some intimidation the Batman knew that the demented clown caused this. But didn't know why

Elsewhere, the very same clown was tapping his fingers. A permanent grin was on his face. No-one was sure who he was before his transformation into the maniac they love to hate and fear, and neither did he. Even in his late seventies, the green hair and chalk skin stayed prominent. He knew Batman was coming, and didn't even care for stopping him. He clearly wanted his foe to come. He had a plan in mind. He caused chaos, seeing it as the joke being on society. It didn't matter whether he won or not. At last, his foe knocked down the door. And was shocked

Bruce saw his enemy,and felt pity for the first time. The Joker was on a wheelchair, having lost the ability to walk. His eyes were yellowing, signs of a weak liver. And as he spoke, it felt like he was starting to struggle. "kaff...Ni-nice to see you Batty-boy. I invited you over, so what about a-heh-koff-date. Oh, I kid." The Dark Knight of Gotham wasn't impressed-he was still as deranged as ever. "Why are you even doing this?Why did you hide away for so long?" The decrepit criminal began to have a bloody lip,smiling even more. "Alfred asked the same question. Don't-heh-worry. You'll meet him soon. After all, I paid Scarecrow to off him too. Hahaha-heart attack?That can happen when you're scared."

This just infuriated Batman. He grabbed the Joker, only for him to start wheezing. He'd have to be careful not to accidentally break his neck. It was surprising enough that he could remain a threat,even now. As he wheezed, a glint came from his eyes. "You know what's-gak-funny Bats?You've been shot,wounded and so on-kaff-throughout the decades. Oh, and you're a smoker. What, cigars and pipes aren't-hehe-koff koff-funny. I'd think in your age-er-".

The Joker fell unconscious. Despite all he did,the Batman wanted him to be safe. The Joker was still a living being. He was insane,yes, but so was Harvey. Maybe even the Joker could be freed from his demons. And so he grabbed his hand to check his pulse. But that was the Joker wanted, and surprised the Caped Crusader by a jolt of energy. Despite his perfect physique, the foe Batman couldn't stop was age. His heart finally pumped it's last blood cells, and everything went blank. The Joker lurked down at him, giving his last regards. "HAHAHAHAHA!You fell for the oldest trick in the book!A joy buzzer!So,did you like my prank?Oh well,there are probably other people I can make laugh with it." As the Joker left, his foe's eyes stared blankly at him. There was no life in him

Present

All because of him, all because of the Joker. I remember the police carry his body, mom leaving her Catwoman costume on the costume. She left Gotham, heart-broken, and I don't blame her. My father refused to kill him, despite all he did, and it led him to his doom. Mom was right that he should have retired. But I can't hate him for this. He didn't know what it would do. Rest in peace dad. You don't need to protect Gotham anymore

RIP

Bruce Wayne aka Batman

April 7th 1942 to November 3rd 2006

"Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot"

Father, Billionaire, Husband, Detective, Hero


End file.
